


Match Made in Music

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coldflash week 2017 a, Crossover, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Music, Singing, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 3: Working together





	

“So, are we implementing the 'get Hartley a date so he'll be out of the safehouse more, so we can have fun more’ plan?” Barry asks walking up to Len while he checks his gun over from the fight with the Dominators.

 

“Yeah. Shawna is on her way to the bar with Hartley now. Say what you will about Hartley, but one thing is certain. He can not say no to Shawna. None of us can actually,” Len says kissing his boyfriend.

 

“Okay so all that’s left is for me to get Winn to the bar,” Barry says with a smile.

 

“Yeah, hopefully he and Hartley will hit it off and then we get more time to ourselves and have the place to ourselves,” Barry says with a wink and zips over to Winn startling him.

 

“Jeez Barry give a guy a warning next time,” Winn says with a smile.

 

“Sorry Winn, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to a karaoke bar with some of us. Just a little bonding time. I know we didn’t get to hangout much when I was in National City so I thought we could now,” Barry says.

 

“I’d like that Barry, is Leonard coming with us?” Winn asks curiously and Barry nods. Winn had immediately wanted to get to know all about Barry’s friends and family on his proper earth, starting with Iris, Wally and Joe which had worked out well. Iris and Winn got along great and Joe was pretty cool with the whole alternate earth thing. He didn’t get much of a chance to talk with Wally, what with the mind control and then the injuries, which means that Len, since he’s Barry’s boyfriend is next on his list.

 

Barry and Len lead Winn down the street to the karaoke bar and walk him inside, just as they planned, Hartley is in the middle of a duet with Shawna to Lady Gaga’s “Telephone.”

 

“Kyle?” Winn says quietly making Len and Barry glance at him and Barry worries that maybe he should have done a little research into Hartley’s doppleganger on Winn’s earth.

 

“No, that’s Hartley Rathaway, he’s a member of my crew,” Len says drawing Winn’s attention back to them. 

 

“What? Oh sorry, I guess that makes sense. It’s just that I knew his other self when I was younger, back when I was in school I worked on a couple musicals with him...he was a friend of mine and he had a crush on me but then I hurt him and he was dropping some of my stuff off and then he...there was a bus and...well…” Winn trails off looking back up at Hartley who’s still dancing and singing with Shawna, having a good old time.

 

“Do you want to leave?” Barry asks quietly.

 

“No, I’m okay. Who knows, maybe we’ll hit it off,” Winn says with a smile and starts jamming along to the song while watching Hartley dance to the music. 

 

When the song is Winn claps the loudest and smiles as Shawna points to their table and leads Hartley over to them.

 

“Hi, I’m Winn, that was a great song,” Winn says with a smile holding his hands out to Hartley.

 

“Hartley Rathaway.”

 

“Shawna Baez,” Shawna says as her phone vibrates, she takes a quick look down at it, “I have to go, Mark needs my help with something at home. I’m sure you three will take good care of Hartley, right?” 

 

“Definitely,” Winn says smiling at Hartley. 

 

“Good, it was nice meeting you Winn,” Shawna says heading out of the bar. 

 

“So Winn, are you going to perform a song?” Hartley asks smiling at the other man challengingly.

 

“Oh, right. Yeah,” Winn says and goes over to select a song to sing. He goes through the machine and finally finds a song and selects it and then sits back then to wait for them to call his name.

 

“So what song did you pick?” Hartley asks.

 

“Santa Fe from Newsies. It’s always been one of my favorites,” Winn says.

 

“I’ve always been partial to Spring Awakening, Wicked, and Les Mis,” Hartley says.

 

“I love those too, I also like Bonnie and Clyde,” Winn says.

 

“I like that one too. The guy who played Clyde was very cute,” Hartley says and Winn’s name gets called and he jogs up to the stage, takes the mic and starts to sing.

 

_ “Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and go. _ _   
_ _ Let me go. _ _   
_ _ Far away. _ _   
_ _ Somewhere they won't ever find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today. _ _   
_ _ And the city's finally sleepin'. _ _   
_ _ And the moon looks old and grey. _ _   
_ _ I get on a train that’s bound for Santa Fe. _ _   
_ _ And I'm gone. _ _   
_ _ And I'm done. _ _   
_ _ No more running. No more lying. _ _   
_ _ No more fat old man denying me my pay. _ _   
_ _ Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day. _ _   
_ _ Dreams come true. Yeah they do. In Santa Fe. _ _   
_ _ Where does it say you gotta live and die here? _ _   
_ _ Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? _ _   
_ _ Why should you only take what you're given? _ _   
_ _ Why should you spend your whole life living trapped where there ain't no future. _ _   
_ _ Even at seventeen. Breaking your back for someone else's sake. _ _   
_ _ If the life don't seem to suit you, how about a change of scene? _ _   
_ _ Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between. _ _   
_ _ Santa Fe, my old friend. _ _   
_ __ I can't spend my whole life dreaming.”

 

Hartley sits there completely enthralled by Winn’s singing and Barry uses the distraction to lean in close to Len and under the guise of kissing his ear says, “Time for phase two?” and Len nods and they go over to the machine and pick out a duet called “If I Had You.” and sign up under Hartley and Winn’s names and go back to their seats.

 

Winn finishes his song and Hartley practically jumps out of his seat to give him a standing ovation and then blushes and sits back down and claps while fighting the slight blush coloring his cheeks.

 

“I think this lovely plan of ours is working Scarlet. Look at those two, they are in perfect singing heaven,” Len says kissing Barry’s cheek.

 

“I know, I’m so happy for them,” Barry says kissing back. They break apart just as Winn sits back down.

 

“That was amazing,” Hartley says with a smile making Winn blushes.

 

“Thank you,” he says with a soft smile.

 

“Winn and Hartley!” the MC announces and their heads shoot up.

 

“Did you sign us up for a duet?” Winn asks.

 

“No, did you?” Hartley asks as the audience starts clapping to encourage them.

 

“Well it can’t be too bad, can it?” Winn says.

 

“I guess not,” Hartley says and they go up on stage.

 

“This is going to be good,” Barry says as Winn opens his mouth and begins singing and Hartley just stares at him for the entire length of Winn’s solo. Then he belts out his solo. Barry waits to hear them have to sing together. When they do it’s like nothing Barry expected. Their voices blended together perfectly and Barry almost cries it’s so beautiful.

 

When the song ends Winn holds the end note so long that hartley is left staring at him speechless. They step off the stage to thunderous applause and Barry watches Hartley lean in close to Winn and whisper something to him and Winn nods excitedly and they go over to Barry and Len.

 

“Hey Barry, I know this is sudden, but Hartley just offered to show me around Central City,” Winn says looking guilty.

 

“No, no, it’s perfectly fine. Go have fun,” Barry says with a smile. Winn and Hartley run out and Barry wastes no time whisking Len back to his safehouse.

 

“Well Scarlet you wasted no time,” Len says kissing him.

 

“I wanted to ask you for something special tonight,” Barry says blushing.

 

“What is it Scarlet?” Len asks.

 

“Would you sing for me? We always go to karaoke and have me sing. I want to hear you,” Barry says.

 

“Okay Scarlet,” Len says and sets the song up on his phone to play “Blues in the Night,” by Frank Sinatra. Len takes a breath and starts singing.

 

_ “ _ _ Now the rain's a-fallin', hear the train's a-callin, "Whooee!" _

_ (My mama done tol' me) Hear dat lonesome whistle blowin' 'cross the trestle, "Whooee!" _

_ (My mama done tol' me) A-whooee-ah-whooee ol' clickety-clack's a-echoin' back th' blues in the night _

_ The evenin' breeze'll start the trees to cryin' and the moon'll hide its light when you get the blues in the night _

_ Take my word, the mockingbird'll sing the saddest kind o' song, he knows things are wrong, and he's right” _

 

Barry sits down covering his mouth because wow, Len is a good singer. He sniffles a little and tears fall down his cheeks. Barry watches speechless as Len walks towards him and gets down on one knee and pulls out a box.

 

“Barry Allen, I love you more than diamonds, more than life, more than the thrill of the chase. Will you marry me?” Len asks and Barry launches himself at Len.

 

“YES!” Barry squeals excitedly and Len slips the ring onto his finger.

 

“I love you Scarlet,” Len says and Barry kisses him and stares at the ring. It looks strangely familiar.

 

“Did...did you steal the ring I was going to propose to you with from my pocket?” Barry asks laughing and sobbing at the same time.

 

“Iris told me you were leaving the ring around so that I would find it and tell someone my feelings on the matter so you would be able to feel confident in asking. She also told me that you wished you could just give the ring to me and have me propose to take the stress off you. So I did, but I expect a proposal from you Scarlet,” Len says kissing his fiancee’s nose.

 

“How do you feel about be proposed to at every landmark in the world?” Barry asks.

 

“If you’re the one doing the asking Scarlet I’ll say yes every time,” Len says kissing Barry square on the lips. Barry holds his fiancee close and they fall asleep together on the couch, content to just stay like this forever.

 

The next morning Barry stands in front of the portal to send Winn and Kara back home. Hartley is talking to Winn and pointing at a small mechanical device. “So just turn the dial and you’ll instantly be able to talk to me. And Cisco helped me make it so that if you push the red button you’ll be able to come over onto this earth for date night,” Hartley says giving Winn a kiss.

 

“Don’t worry Hart, I’ll be here for every date night I can. Who knows maybe I’ll take my vacations from work here and just hang out with you all day,” Winn says.

 

“I’d like that,” Hartley says hugging Winn and then stepping back to allow the programmer to walk through the portal. Before he goes he waves at Barry and mouths the words ‘thank you’ and ‘congratulations’ and Barry knows he made the right decision telling Winn and Kara first. After all they’d be back on their earth by the time Barry has had a chance to tell anyone else.

 

He leans against Len and hopes Winn and Hartley will be as happy as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> So Andy Mientus (Hartley was in Les Mis, Wicked, Spring Awakening, and Smash and Jeremy Jordan (Winn) was in Newsies and Bonnie and Clyde where he played Clyde hence why Hartley said Clyde was hot, as well as also being in Smash.
> 
> Give these a listen  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8HhF_4bZtA (Hartley's part of the duet with Shawna)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsfrVvDuoos (Winn's solo)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wgb-aTtCU40 (Winn and Hartley's duet)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZ2MISwLaPc (Len singing)


End file.
